prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin (ASI)
Austin (オゾン Ozon, lit. "Ozone") is a character in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Austin is a school freshman who come to Sunville to meet his parents. He is very confident in his appearance, and likes to predict other people's feeling. Austin lives at the Clinic with his both of his parents, but he never helps them with the work. At first Dara is not impressed with Austin's cold attitude but eventually realises that she is something important that he should cherish. The player will meet Austin on Autumn 2 of Year 1. Austin will stay until Summer, when he will come to your house and explains that he must back to school for first orientation. He will come back in Autumn and stay until the following Summer. Once Austin is married, regardless to whom, he will stay on the island all year long. 'Schedule' Austin is very easy to find because he never leaves his house. However, he goes to school for a few research. On Saturday and Sunday, he can be found strolling around Mist Park. He spends his night time around crossroads. If the player marries Austin, he will move in to the player's house. He will continue to visit the school for research. On Saturday and Sunday, he returns to Cyclone Clinic to see his family. If Dara marries Austin, she will live at the clinic. Austin keeps the same schedule as he did when he was single. On days with Rainy weather, Austin stays inside at all whether he is single or married. Single/After Married to Dara After Married to the Player 'Gifts' Macaroni & Cheese = Spaghetti + Cheese. You can buy this food from Dusk Inn for 510 Cash. Chocolate Pie = Chocolate + Flour + Butter + Egg. Dessert recipes can be bought from Dusk Inn for 390 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Austin at a White Heart colour or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of her home. Austin will meet you in the morning, and asks if one wants a gift that he's brought by. If the player accepts, Austin will be very happy, and she will receive Banana Ice Cream. If the player rejects his gift, Austin will be upset, and she will lose heart points with him. 2 Hearts (Friend) Go to the school grounds between 14:00 and 17:00 when Austin at a Purple Heart colour or higher. He will ask if you're at the library to read books. When you respond that one is, he says it's his promise and give you some book for free. After you have read Austin will be glad that one finds his book interesting. He wants to know if you've heard good things about his place. Austin also asks if you mind he just calls one by their first name. If you tell him that one doesn't mind he will thank. It's time for you to head back to work so he invites one to read later. 3 Hearts (Date) Austin at a Blue Heart colour or higher. You are going steady with Austin. Upon waking up in the morning, Austin will stop by your house and asks to eat with you. If the player accepts, Austin will ask one to meet him inside School Class by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will sit and read together. Austin asked if you like reading, so answer positively to get positive effects! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Austin up for the date or rejecting his plan to go on a date will result in losing heart points (HP). 4 Hearts (Confession) Austin at a Yellow Heart colour or higher, and you have seen the previous three events. Upon waking up in the morning, Austin will visit the player's house again. This time, he will ask the player to meet him on the Beach. Walk into the Beach at 16.00. Austin says that he has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that he likes you any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Austin, select the positive answer that will result in Austin being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. 'Marriage and Child' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at Church one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, Austin's child will have dark red hair, light skin, and lavender eyes. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) Walk to Northwest Island on 10:00 where you will see Austin and Dara introduce themselves to each other. 2 Hearts (Date) If the player is a girl, Dara will come to their house. She confides in you about her date with Austin. Asks she can, and Dara will meet Austin at the Library. At the end, both Austin and Dara will be very happy. This event plays the same even if your main character is married, except that the player does not need to raise heart points for each rival. After completing the main storyline by restoring 6 Island Stones, the rival couple will going steady and players are free to see the remaining rival events with that rivals. 3 Hearts (Confession) Walk to the Beach at 16:00 on Sunny day. Austin can't hold back that he likes Dara any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how Lina feels about him. Austin is very relieved that Dara return his feelings, and Dara also feels the same thing. 4 Hearts (Proposal) Walk to Church Island at 16:00 where the following conversation will take place. Austin: "It's a beautiful Flower Jewel. When we're together, a sky is the limit. Oh, will you marry me?" Dara: "I love everything about you. Will you be my sweetheart?" Austin: "Yes... I never want to be apart from you." Dara: "Now, Austin, tell me when is our wedding." Austin: "About one week. I can't wait, and I think we'd make a great couple! Let's be happy from now on." Austin and Dara will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Austin and Dara asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Church to see Austin and Dara's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. All townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child After Austin and Dara get married, the two of them will eventually end up having a son named Kai. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors